OS Mariana et Severus
by Snape317
Summary: Et si Severus n'avait pas été si seul que cela pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard ? Qui est Mariana ? Et quel est son rapport avec l'élève le plus solitaire de Poudlard ?


- Salut !

Severus leva la tête de son manuel avancé de potion.

- Salut, répondit-il à la jeune fille qui venait de le saluer.  
- Tu fais quoi ?  
- Je lis le manuel de potion. Excuse-moi mais dans quelle maison es-tu ?  
- Oh non, je ne suis pas une sorcière. Enfin si. Ma mère est sorcière et mon père moldu donc on peut dire qu'en quelque sorte je suis une sorcière. Mais non, je ne suis pas élève ici. J'attend mon beau-père. Tu le connais peut-être il est prof de potion ?  
- Le professeur Slughorn ?  
- Oui c'est lui, s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu es un de ses élèves ?  
- Oui depuis 6 ans. Il est même mon directeur de maison.  
- Ah oui, répondit l'adolescente d'un air plus que blasé.  
- La magie, ça ne t'intéresse pas du tout. N'est-ce pas, demanda Severus en connaissant déjà la réponse.  
- Oui, tout ça, ce monde... C'est pas du tout le mien  
- Eh pourtant, tu es ici.  
- Eh oui... Bien malheureusement. Et tout ça parce que ma mère n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se marier à un sorcier.  
- C'est la magie ou le nouveau mari de ta mère que tu n'aimes pas ?  
- Les 2. Enfin, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce monde.  
- Ça te dis que je t'emmène faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard ? J'arriverai peut-être à te faire aimer la magie.

Severus se demanda aussitôt pourquoi il avait proposé cela et aussi pourquoi il parlait à cette jeune fille. Il ne parlait jamais à personne, tout le monde se moquait de lui et il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi cela allait changer.

- Pourquoi pas, lui répondit-elle. Comme je t'ai dis je ne connais rien du tout à... Ici.

Tout en disant cela, son regard balayait les horizons et elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Au fait, poursuivit la jeune fille, tu t'appelles comment ?  
- Severus.  
- Et moi Mariana. On y va ?

Severus montra toutes les boutiques à Mariana. Bien sûr, il commença par lui montrer le pub des Trois Balais où tous les étudiants se retrouvent pour boire de la bièreaubeurre. Mariana lui proposa d'y aller boire un verre après leur visite. Elle ne connaissait pas la bièreaubeurre mais elle avait bien envie d'essayer.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Lui répondit Severus. Après tout, se dit-il à lui-même, vu dans quoi il était embarquer, il n'était plus à une atroce interaction sociale de plus. Après cela, ça serait l'été et il pourrait reprendre ses activités et ce, sans être dérangé. Enfin, cela dépendait fortement de l'humeur de son père. Après une bonne cuite, Severus était parti pour subir sa mauvaise humeur pendant 2 semaines. Dès qu'il serait chez lui, il cacherait sa baguette et toutes ses autres affaires magiques en lieu sûr. Une fois que son père déciderait de se débarrasser de la magie.  
- Waw ! S'exclama Mariana. C'est quoi cette boutique ?  
- Oh, ça c'est euh... Honeydukes, répondit Severus brusquement arraché à ses pensées. C'est une confiserie.  
- On y fait un tour ?  
- Heu... Oui, si tu veux. Entre.

Severus lui tint la porte pendant que la jeune femme pénétra dans la boutique. La galanterie ne faisait pas partie des habitudes du jeune ermite. Il ne connaissait cette fille que depuis à peine 20 minutes et voilà qu'elle commençait à le changer. La situation était plus que risible. Si le célèbre quatuor de Poudlard le voyait... Ils n'en croiraient pas leurs yeux. Severus pria pour qu'ils ne rencontrent personne pendant leur petite escapade. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à tirer mais il espérait vraiment que les humiliations et les moqueries n'empireraient pas.  
L'adolescent suivait Mariana guidée par un vendeur de la célèbre confiserie. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent du magasin avec plusieurs variétés de chocolat, de nougat et pleins de bonbons.

- T'en veux un ? Demanda Mariana en mâchant un morceau de nougat.  
- Hum... Non merci. Plus loin, il y a un magasin de farces et attrapes et un magasin de vêtements pour sorciers.  
- Si on rentrait ? Je pense que ma mère doit avoir trouvé son mari.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Je te raccompagne.

Sur le chemin du retour, la conversation fut presque entièrement menée par Mariana qui était toute émerveillée de son escapade magique et surtout de l'immense confiserie.

- Merci beaucoup pour cette balade Severus.

Elle donna au jeune homme un bout de papier.

- C'est mon adresse, lui expliqua-t-elle. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir.  
- Oui moi aussi. Bon retour chez toi.  
- Merci encore. Oh et au fait, j'adore la magie !

Mariana s'éloigna en faisant un signe de la main au jeune homme. Laissant ainsi un Severus troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire et de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir lorsque la jeune fille lui avait donné son adresse.

- Et voilà Severus que tu rougis devant quelqu'un, se morigéna t-il.

Oui, il n'avait plus qu'un an à tirer dans cette école.


End file.
